A coldwave Christmas
by temari80
Summary: Its Christmas time and Mick and Len are spending it with their one year old twins in the snow. So cozy up by the fire and enjoy a Christmas tale A Christmas Oneshot


The snow fell gently outside the window. It wasn't really his element but Len wanted to show the kids snow for the first time. Mick sighed and got the Christmas tree standing up tall. This was their first Christmas as parents. Neither of them had Christmas as children so they feared they were going to screw it up somehow.

Mick watched as Len came in with their one year old twins, Lynn and MJ. They knew they could never thank Laurel enough for the wonderful treasure she gave to them.

Lynn reached for her daddy and he took her. "She sure is daddy's little princess" Len said laughing. "I wouldn't have it any other way" Mick says tickling her tummy as she giggles.

Len gets MJ into his snow suit while Mick entertains Lynn. He notices just how much MJ looks like his dad already. He has Micks strong jaw and that look of determination. Len smiles. "Hey Lennie, when you get back we will put the Christmas tree together" Mick says finishing putting on Lynn's snow coat. Len throws something at Mick. "Put it on hot one, we are all gonna make snow angels" Len says smiling. Mick groans but puts on his what he notices is a red version of Lens parka. "Matching parkas, we are getting gross" Mick says laughing picking Lynn off the floor.

The family of four head outside. Mick groans because he's freezing. "Ah, is my big tough man being taken out by a little snow" Len teases. Mick smirks and picks up some snow to show Lynn. She giggles and shoves it in Micks face. He laughs and kisses her.

MJ curls up against Len to stay warm. "I think it might be a bit too cold for them" Len says as they head back inside. Mick sets Lynn in the play pen with MJ and runs outside. Len watches with a big smile as Mick places snow in the play pen. The two kids dig through it and lay in it. Mick watches with pride.

Len comes over and stands next to Mick. "You are a great dad and husband" Len says kissing his cheek. "That's because I've got a great wife and mother of my children by my side" Mick says pulling Len close to him.

The snow slowly melts in the pen which was call time to Mick and Len. Len took the babies in to get changed and ready for dinner while Mick cleaned up the pen and put supper on the stove.

MJ and Lynn walked slowly and unsteadily out to the playroom with Len following right behind. Mick beamed watching them continue to learn to walk. Both early learners like their mom. "Dada" they said together. Mick clapped. "You two are as smart as your mommy" he says finishing up the soup. They clap copying Mick.

Len goes in and stands next to Mick. "You have to have more self-worth baby. Your a smart caring man and no one can say otherwise" Len says kissing him. Mick nods and puts the warm soup on the table.

After eating and Mick doing the dishes they start to decorate the Christmas tree. They did the bottom half first so the kids could help and then Mick put the star they all picked up at the top.

Len took the kids and stood back as Mick lit up the tree. Len teared up as he held his kids and looked at the beautiful tree. He never had a real family Christmas and the man everyone took for granted was the only one who could give it to him. Mick came and stood next to him, pulling him in close. Len laid his head against Mick. "This is all I ever could want for Christmas" Len says. "I agree Lenny" Mick says and they all cozy up near the fire.

Once the two kids dozed off and were safely in their cribs, Len and Mick slipped outside to the patio. Mick made sure that the cribs were in his viewpoint and then turned his attention to Len. "I know it's early Lenny but I want you to have this" Mick says pulling out a box. Len looked at it in surprise and took the box.

Opening it slowly Len gasped. It was the ring he got on their first mission on a chain to wear as a necklace. He looked at his finger and sure enough it was gone. How the hell did Mick get it? It didn't matter. This was homemade. The chain was even hand made. He smirked at Mick and kissed him deeply. "This is the best gift ever" Len says cuddling up to Mick. "You're my best gift ever" Mick says as they go inside and cuddle on the floor next to the fire.

Holding Len close and with a view of the babies cribs, Mick smiled and closed his eyes. This year he won't be wishing for anything because he already had it all.

2


End file.
